


Polaroid

by ionknowhatun



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionknowhatun/pseuds/ionknowhatun
Summary: Taeyoung films everything Seongmin does- which he thinks is annoying (but he secretly loves it.) Seongmin wonders when will the aspiring film-maker let him see his work.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, minimo if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Monsta X's song 'Polaroid' which was written/produced by Wonho. It's not available on Spotify because it's a Japanese album exclusive release but you could find it on YouTube (we love piracy lmao). The fic is loosely based on that song so if you know the lyrics, you kinda know what's coming. Enjoy!
> 
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2g2mHANDTw

Seongmin wanted to pull his hair out.

"KIM TAEYOUNG! STOP ANNOYING ME!"

The aspiring film-maker just laughed at the silly attempt of the younger boy to reach the camera that he's holding up in the air, trying to film how Seongmin's eyebrows meet whenever he's mad. He wasn't actually mad though, just annoyed at the lanky boy who has been shoving his camera on his face every day for the last month and a half.

"C'mon, shortie, you can do better than that." Taeyoung continued to rile him up.

"It's not my fault you're a giant!" He jumped for the camera again. "Taeyoungie, please. What are you even planning to do? Make a full-length movie of my face?" Seongmin whined.

Taeyoung looked at the shorter boy "And if I do that, exactly? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, one, I bet it's going to be boring as fuck-"

"Language, little one."

Seongmin rolled his eyes "Two, who's even going to watch my face for a whole hour? I know I won't. I acknowledge I'm good looking but I'm not a narcissist, you freak."

Jungmo, their roommate, who was in the same room as the two boys had enough of their bickering.

"For the love of God, just kiss already" he groaned "My ears are so tired of hearing the both of you shout at each other as if you own this apartment."

"Sorry hyung, it's Taeyoungie's fault."

"How is it my fault? You're the one who shouted first!"

"Who's annoying me by pushing his camera on my face every day for a whole month, huh? Why don't you film Jungmo hyung or Serim hyung and annoy them instead? Oh God, just leave me alone!" Seongmin walked out of the living room and went inside the room he shares with Serim.

The four boys were living in Jungmo's apartment. His family owns the whole complex, actually, but he's not going to tell his roommates that. They think he's rich because he sold some game he made for his college thesis to a big company or something like that. He did make some money out of it, just not as much as his friends think.

Taeyoung sighed, he clearly upset the younger for consistently pulling antics on him. Jungmo noticed how the silver-haired boy stared off into nothing after Seongmin left the room, as if deep in thought. The house telephone rang, pulling Taeyoung out of his trance.

"Hello, this is Jungmo Koo speaking."

_"Oh! Hi Jungmo-ya, it's Taeyoungie's mother. It's been a while since I saw you kids, how are you doing? Is Taeyoungie there? I've been calling his phone but he's not picking up."_

"Hi, Mrs. Kim. I'm doing just fine, thank you. Taeyoung is here, he's just been a little busy, nothing to worry about."

He grabbed the phone from Jungmo a little too aggressively, "Hi, Mom. Sorry to worry you, I left my phone in my room." Taeyoung looked at Jungmo with pleading eyes, asking for some privacy. Jungmo understood and left without a word. " I'm fine, Mom. Please, just call me using my phone next time."

_"Thank goodness you're fine, dear. It's just unusual for you to not answer your phone so I was worried, that's all."_

"Yes Mom, I understand."

_"Taeyoung-ah, dress up warmly alright? It's getting chilly outside."_

"Will do. See you in a bit."

\-----

Serim noticed how the two youngest boys in the house weren't on speaking terms. To think that he's mostly out of the apartment since he works two jobs, a barista at the café nearby and a dance academy instructor, noticing the silence is quite a big deal.

"You two, come help me make dinner." Serim commanded as he puts on an apron with a peppa pig's face on it. "Jungmo-ya, you set up the table."

"But hyung.." Jungmo whined, earning a glare from the oldest. "Fine, I'll do it." grumbling as he gets up from the couch.

The four of them rarely had home-cooked dinner. It's either fast food take out, leftovers from the said take out, or ramen if they're feeling extra lazy; The typical college student's diet. That day was one of the rare days they had real food for dinner. While making them prepare everything he needs for cooking, Serim wondered how to break the ice between the two boys. Their coldness towards each other almost made him uncomfortable to be in the same room with them. Both boys were avoiding each other, even chopped ingredients from polar ends of the kitchen counter.

"Taeyoungie, can you hand me the olive oil?" Serim said as he turned on the stove.

In order to hand the bottle to his Serim hyung, Taeyoung had to get it from the cupboard just above Seongmin's head. If things were fine, he'd normally just ask Seongmin to get it but the younger hasn't spoken a single word to him since that day. It's been five days already. At this point, he thought Seongmin would even evade his shadow if he could. Left without a choice, Taeyoung walks over and tried to reach for the olive oil with as much distance as he could from the younger. Taeyoung definitely wasn't as long as he thought he was. He tipped forward and made him hold onto the smaller boy's shoulder to balance himself, their bodies pressed against each other.

"Kim Taeyoung, I don't know if you realize but I currently have a knife in my hand." Seongmin's voice may be tiny, but he sounds scary when he's mad.

The taller mumbled a sorry, quickly got his hands off Seongmin's shoulders and reached for the much needed olive oil. Taeyoung took a peek at Seongmin's face and wondered why the other boy was as red as the tomatoes he was dicing.

_Is he sick?_

"Taeyoungie, the oil?" Serim called.

He decided to ask the younger later.

\-----

Seongmin heard a knock on the door and Taeyoung's head popped inside his room.

"You ok, minie? You look really flushed earlier."

"I'm fine, go away." He was on his bed, his back facing Taeyoung.

"C'mon minie, talk to me.." Seongmin still refused to speak to the older boy and played with his phone, didn't even spare a look at his direction. "..please?"

Without looking, Seongmin attempted to throw his stuffed alpaca (who he conveniently named _Paca_ ) to the older boy and greatly missed.

"I said go away."

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to do a little project for once." Taeyoung silently chuckled and wondered if the younger got the pun. He picked up the plushie and sat down on Seongmin's bed. The boy still had his back turned to him.

"Sorry if I annoyed you, minie. I didn't mean to."

Seongmin thought his chest was going to burst because of how much his heart was beating. This definitely wasn't the first time Taeyoung sat on his bed nor the first time he apologized, but something about the tone in his voice made it sound different from all the other times.

"Good night, minie."

Taeyoung put the stuffed alpaca on the bed, patted Seongmin's head, and left the room, leaving Seongmin (still) flushed and confused about what he truly feels for his dear friend.


End file.
